The development, and institutionalization, of research ethics is at a relatively early stage in Peru. This process has been stimulated, in part, by the requirements of US collaborative projects. Recognizing the growing need for its own system of research ethics, the Peruvian Ministry of Health (MOH) is creating 34 Regional Offices of Research (RORs). Each of these RORs will maintain a local research ethics committee. Because of our successful scientific and educational collaboration with the MOH and other public health organizations in Peru, the MOH has requested our assistance. We, a team of US and Peruvian collaborators, and the Pan American Health Organization Regional Program on Bioethics, propose to train the individuals who will become the administrators and members of these local research ethics committees. A second objective is to share the knowledge gained in this effort with other investigators conducting research in similar environments. We begin with an intensive Practicum in the US to equip an initial cadre of ROR directors with practical knowledge of research ethics and skills in the conduct and administration of research ethics review (Specific Aim 1). Next, we will collaborate with Practicum graduates to train the remaining ROR directors, ethics committee members, and administrators within the 34 RORs. We will present an Introductory Course to increase this groups' knowledge regarding the responsible conduct of research, with emphasis on human participant and international research (Specific Aim 2), and an Advanced Course to increase their skills in conducting ethics review (Specific Aim 3). Finally, we will share the knowledge gained in these activities through a US Conference on Ibero-American Research Ethics, and broad distribution of learning materials in Spanish and English (Specific Aim 4). These events will foster the development of a Latin American system of research ethics in Peru, and offer North American scientist's alternative views and means for achieving the ideals of respect, justice, and beneficence in their research with Latin American populations. The proposed learning activities are particularly relevant in light of the NIH policy on training of key personnel in research ethics. But, by building capacity, this program goes beyond the letter of that policy to foster true dialogue on the ethical aspects of human participant and international research [unreadable] [unreadable]